The Case of Kisa Shouta - White Christmas
by Rumi-cha
Summary: Yukina have to left Kisa alone for Christmas, how will Kisa feel when he found out about this?


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - World best first love  
The Case of Kisa Shota : White Christmas  
Finally i made an account / *yay  
i made this story last Christmas for a little fanfic competition at the fb fanpage~  
anyway enjoy and review!

-

Well, it's 1 day before Christmas. All of the shops out there is already ran out the christmas sale mechandise,even office workers already spend their vacation days ago. BUT AGAIN, EXCEPT US.

Yo, everyone. it's me again,Kisa Shouta. An ordinary editor at Emerald shoujo manga division. The sounds of telephone ringing never stops. Fax machine are all noisy. I can see Ricchan is completely exhausted while Takano-san still mad at him because he forgot to bring the manga draft and have to run back to catch the time. Not to mention that the printers deadline is at 6 this evening. That means still 4 hours to freedom.

DAMMIT ,I CANT CONTENTRATE AT ALL! Christmas is tomorrow left but i still haven't heard about him..

i scratched my head continuously , and took out my cell phone. A pict lightens up the screen.

those face.. His eyes, his nose, his lips, i love everything about him...  
WHa?! Damn i lost in thought again! This is bad..

I closed my cell phone and continue typing again, and you're correct, the pict that i use for wallpaper is no other than Yukina Kou. Or should i say, the person i love. Suddenly my phone vibrates.

Who the hell calling me in this time... i slowly picked my cell phone again and looked at the screen. It was Yukina. I jumped a little and at the same time I hear Takano-san calling me.

"Oi ,Kisa! I need an additional documentary for this proposal, can you make it on time?"

"Uh.. ah.. Yeah"

I lift my head and close the cell phone immidiately. Knowing Takano will mad at me if i got caught calling someone at time like this.

.

4 hours feels so long but..

Finally... finished...  
I put my head on the desk, feeling really fatigued.

"Good work everyone." Ricchan start packing his things

"oo.." i answered with a small voice, and i start packing too, cause i dont want to be here any longer.

I picked up my bag and walk to the elevator, pressed the button like usual, the lift comes, i went down, going outside , the door automatically opens, and...

"KISA-SAN!"

A familiar voice comes out from outside. I jumped a little when i see him.

"Huh? wha?! Yukina? What are you doin.."

"Kisa -san I'M SORRY!" Yukina bowed to me , i was confused.

"Wha...?" I feel a lot of people seeing us, i picked his hand and drag him away. Still walking i looked back a few seems down about something.

"then.. What are you sorry for? and why are you here in the first place?"

"I have something to tell you .."

"We'll talk about that later when we get home okay? ah.. i always wonder how can i survive those manga departement really.." i swipe it off with a small laugh.

.  
this  
is  
awkward..

5 minutes passed without us talking anything, usually Yukina always bring something up but..  
I looked back, Yukina still there folowing me. He looked back and me, i pretend i wasn't looking. AND I NEED TO BRUSH THIS AWKWARD SILENCE.

"..Thi.. This is a great night.. wasn't it?" *GYAA WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!*

"..." Yukina didn't answer, i looked back again

"Yukina..?"

"..."

"YU-KI-NA" I stopped and faced Yukina directly.

"..eh .. wha.? what..? sorry i was daydreaming."

"Geez. It's not like you to doze off like this, and besides it's already late."

"ahaha... I think so. I didn't feel like myself today."

i climbed up the stairs to my place and take out my keys.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" I stopped infront of my door, checking which are the keys .

"It's about Christmas. What if.. i need to go to Paris because one of my professor and colleagues booked it for this 25th? "

*Cring..* I dropped the keys.

"Ah.. what..? " i didn't believe what i've heard, i bowed down and picked my keys.

"I say...What if i'm scheduled to go to Paris on this 25th. ?"

Eh..?

"a..ahahaha it's because of your College isn't it?" i can hear my voice is shaking  
"Good for you. You know, you can learn more about arts there, i heard there's a lot of art museums there and.."

"KISA-SAN!" Yukina pushed the door with a loud bang sound.  
"Kisa-san , i'm being serious here. This means i can't spend Christmas with you."

"oh.. is that so.."

i dont wanna hear anymore...

I opened my door.

"I'm sorry i feel a little tired. I think i will just go to bed today."

"Kisa-san!"

"oyasumi."

"Kisa.."

*Blam*

I closed my door and locked it, ignoring the fact that Yukina was still out there. i dropped myself to the bed. My head filled with thoughts.

*Is it true.. that i can't be with him on Christmas.?.*  
*is he still out there...?*  
*Who will he going with..?*  
*Is he..?*

The moment i started to fell asleep a soft voice from outside woke me up.

"Kisa-san.. i'm sorry i couldn't tell you earlier"

"I.. too have only been told this morning.. so"

...

"anyway... We'll be leaving tommorow at 5 pm..."

"5 pm.. huh.." i mumbled a little

"Good night.. Kisa-san.." sound of footsteps fades away. As well as my conciusness fading..

i don't.. care.. anymore...

*Pant.. Pant..*  
i ran at the sidewalk, calling a taxi and got in.  
"Go to the airport and fast!" i looked at my watch. it was 3:47  
" Please make it on time.!"

Like i say.. i don't care but... ARGH, HOW CAN I BE OVERSLEPT IN THIS TIME..?! I MIGHT REALLY CANT MEET HIM UNTIL NEXT YEAR! and i.. don't want it..

"ah stop here.." I payed some money to the taxi driver, and walked out the taxi. I ran to the sign board.

"ee... flight to paris.. flight to paris.." and i see someone, at the cafe far behind the sign. It was Yukina,his professor, and others having coffee together.

"YUKI-" i stopped when i saw that girl , the same girl from the fashion show before. She is talking cheerfully with Yukina san and the others. And i saw .. Yukina is smiling.

"Ah..."  
Looks like he's having fun there.. I want to call out to him but..

What am i thinking at the first place? It's just a field trip to Paris that's all. Nothing else. Nothing. But it keeps bugging me. I can't stand it here. I'm gonna leave.

I turned around, and slowly walked away.

"KISA-SAN! wait !"

i jolted and looked back. Yukina is running towards me with his luggage.

"Huh? Yukina what are you-" He took my hand and squeeze it tight.

"I thought you wouldn't come!"

"eh uh.."

"Wait Kou! Where did you ran off to?!" a girl shouted , i bet it's her.

"Ups it's nearly time let's run Kisa-san!"

"But.. the flight?"

He ignores me, took my hand and runs quickly, out from the airport, passed through some unknown streets and we somehow ended up at the top of a hill.

"Wait.. huft .. huft.. what is all that about?! What about your flight?"

"i've decided not to go." He replies with a smile

"But you say... they've booked it?"

"They've booked a ticket for me but i can cancel it anytime, it's my choice after all"

"that's... It's such a waste to reject your professor offer and-"

"Then would you prefer me spending my Christmas in Paris than spending time with you?"

".. i .. i mean.."

"But it's nice that you come."

"eh?"

Yukina opened the luggage, and slowly showed it to me. It was empty

"WHAAAAA!" i shocked

"You know, if you didn't come i might really went to Paris with empty luggage" Yukina laughes

"Why.. why you do to such extent..? i might not come today.. and.."

"Because i believed you will come Kisa san"

Yukina slowly kissed me and all the lights at the town flashes. Making an incredible sight from up feel something cold on my face. It was snow, the first snow on this winter.

"i love you, Shouta."

"Whaa?! Don't call me like that! It's embarrassing!" i can feel my face is red

"Now that i'm free, lets take a walk around the town shall we, Shouta-san?"

"I said not to call me with that name... Kou.."

Together we spend our Christmas together. Our White Christmas.


End file.
